La curiosidad mató al gato
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Habían entrado al cuarto de Sasuke por mera curiosidad, sin sospechar las consecuencias: ellos escondidos en el closet a punto de ver a su amigo en pleno "acto" con su novia. NaruSaku. SasuHina


LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL GATO

.

.

Los personajes son propiedad indiscutible del amado y odiado Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no recibo ninguna retribución monetaria por el uso del nombre de los personajes

.

.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura conocían, y de sobra, el carácter poco amistoso de Sasuke, y sabían bien que, cuando estaba enojado, debían estar lo mas lejos posible, de lo contrario su ira sería capaz de fulminarlos.

Ahora bien, lo sabían y aun así, eso no les quitaba la cosquilla de hacerlo rabiar muy de vez en cuando, para ver la cara, siempre estoica del chico, un poco diferente. Bien, pero en esa ocasión no era eso lo que buscaban.

Aquel día decidieron ir al departamento de Naruto, el cual por cierto, compartía con Sasuke. Se habían saltado las clases para poder ver aquella película que Sakura quería ver. Naruto, complaciente como siempre con su novia, la había llevado a su casa. No bien se había acomodado frente al televisor cuando el Uzumaki empezó de mano larga.

La mujer se resistía un poco, queriendo y no entrar al juego al cual la quería atraer su novio.

—No, Naruto— decía, mientras trataba de que una mano no se metiera donde no debía— quiero ver la película.

—Vamos, Sakura— le insistía el rubio— la podemos ver en otra ocasión… aprovechemos que no está el tonto de Sasuke.

Sakura, si era sincera, realmente también quería, y estaba a punto de ceder hasta que Naruto menciono a su compañero. Entonces se acordó de algo que siempre había querido hacer: ver la habitación del Uchiha, y él no estaba en ese momento. Era la oportunidad de oro.

—Naruto— le dijo separándolo con ambas manos. —Está bien, pero, primero… ¡enséñame la habitación de Sasuke!

El de cabello amarillo le miro, ¿por que quería ver la habitación de su amigo? Era del mismo tamaño que la suya.

—Por favor, ¿si? después te prometo que hare lo que quieras.

Aquel simple ofrecimiento le hizo agua la boca, después de todo únicamente abriría la habitación, le echaría un vistazo y listo. Sasuke jamás se enteraría, por que, dicho sea de paso, no le gustaba que nadie entrara a su habitación.

Sabiendo que hacían mal, y como si los estuvieran vigilando, abrieron la puerta del azabache con el mayor de los sigilos, temerosos que cualquier ruido, hiciera que Sasuke apareciera, tras ellos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sakura se apresuró a entrar. Con asombro y como si estuviera afrente a una obra de arte invaluable, veía asombrada todo lo que aquella habitación tenia, ante la mirada indiferente del rubio.

Pero claro, él no podía entender. Sakura estaba allí, donde cientos de mujeres soñaban con estar, en la habitación del siempre sexi y popular Sasuke Uchiha, pero más que eso, le intrigaba como era aquella habitación y para su sorpresa (aunque lo esperaba) era diferente al del rubio. Su novio tenía su cama siempre desarreglada, ropa por aquí y allá, vasos, platos y cualquier cosa tirada en el piso. Los cajones abiertos, calcetines en la mesita de noche… lo quería, pero lo aceptaba, era un asco en cuanto a limpieza.

Sasuke por el contrario era un hombre por demás pulcro, las sabanas negras perfectamente puestas, sin ninguna arruga, las almohadas en orden, los cajones cerrados, ni un solo objeto estaba fuera de su lugar. Si pasaba su dedo por cualquier mueble. Podía apostar que no sacaría una pizca de polvo. Sasuke era, en cuanto a limpieza, el novio que todas quieran. Bueno pensó vagamente no exclusivamente por limpieza. Se preguntaba si ese hombre tenía algún defecto, pero por más que lo buscó no lo encontró.

—Que irritante— escuchó que dijo Naruto, — su clóset es muy aburrido.

Sakura volteó a verlo. Naruto había abierto de par en par el closet del azabache. Cosa bella también, la ropa perfectamente tendida por colores, las sabanas dobladas. Sakura miró de reojo a su novio, en el suyo arrumbaba todo, en una ocasión hasta un pedazo de pizza había encontrado.

El golpe de la puerta los hizo saltar. Sasuke había llegado, podían escuchar su voz nítidamente y el horror se colocó en sus rostros al escuchar que las pisadas se acercaban, pudieron ver sus vidas pasar en esos segundos.

Naruto jaló a su novia dentro del closet, cerrándolo justo a tiempo antes de que Sasuke abriera la puerta, no iba solo.

Por las rendijas podían ver que la novia de este lo acompañaba, y no era otra que la siempre tímida, Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, observó a su alrededor ante le pánico de los chicos que estaban esperando lo peor. Parecía que presentía que algo no estaba bien y que algo perturbaba su paz.

—Sasuke— Hinata le habló ante el extraño silencio, sin comprender el motivo.

—Nada— contestó tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola a la cama, obligándola a sentarse— ¿Entonces, en donde estábamos? —Se acercó a ella quien, por instinto, retrocedió un poco.— Hinata, —le dijo al ver su reacción— ¿te das cuenta que si sigues inclinándote, inevitablemente quedaras acostadas? atrás de ti esta mi cama ¿o acaso es una invitación?

La cara roja de Hinata le hizo soltar una risa.

—Bueno, no me estoy quejando. — explicó colocando su mano tras la nuca de la muchacha besándola por largo rato.

Sakura ahogó un grito en su garganta ¿acaso serian testigos de una escena de sexo con Sasuke y Hinata como protagonistas? Cerró los ojos pero, por Dios que la tentación era enorme y la morbosidad más.

—S-Sasuke— susurró Hinata cuando liberó sus labios— Naruto, p-podría llegar— le indicó. Pero su novio hacia caso omiso, parecía estar muy ocupado mordiéndole el cuello.

Cuando escuchó su nombre el chico en el closet dio un pequeño respigo. Intercambiaron miradas con Sakura, no tenían escapatoria, o se quedaban allí y eran testigo de aquella escena o salían y se confesaban culpables aceptando la furia de Sasuke sobre ellos ¿Cuál era menos dolorosa? Las dos eran terribles. El miedo les acobardo enseguida. Pensaron, ambos que no era tan malo estar allí, cerrarían los ojos y entre ambos se taparían lo oídos, simple.

—No, Sasuke, — seguía forcejeando Hinata pero cada vez con menos fuerza.

Ambos de rodillas sobre la cama, sabían que no había marchan atrás.

Apenas Sakura quería cerrar los ojos cuando Sasuke, se quitó la camisa negra que traía, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. La Haruno abrió la boca. Lucia delicioso, su piel blanca, la espalda ancha, sus largos brazos, y que Dios la castigara, pero aquella imagen podría hacer babear a cualquiera. ¿Qué tantas mujeres podían ver a Sasuke como le estaba viendo? sin camisa, con el pantalón llegándole a la cadera… definitivamente, delicioso.

Naruto por su parte, miraba asqueado a su amigo. Pero su repulsión desapareció cuando, observó que le quitaban, a su vez, la blusa a Hinata. Entonces su rostro era la misma que la de su novia. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que, la tímida Hinata, algún día estaría en brassier frente a él?

Bien, no era ciego y nunca fue un secreto que aquella mujer tenía, pues… grandes pechos. Ok, lo había notado. Pero no estaba preparado para eso, ver la pálida piel de la Hyuga, en contraste con el negro de su prenda, era sin duda algo muy erótico, incluso para él.

Miró de reojo a su novia, era plana. Tampoco se quejaba de eso, le gustaba, pero… su mirada se volvió inmediatamente a Hinata. En serio que era pecado, el que una chica así, existiera.

A la par los chicos tragaron saliva. Y empezaron a sudar sin poder despegar su vista de lo que pasaba en aquella cama. Sasuke ya tenía abajo, a su novia.

Unos leves gemidos hicieron que ambos se estremecieran, olvidando por completo el plan de cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos.

Entonces, el ruido de un metal los volvió en si… ¿Acaso Sasuke…? Abrieron sus ojos lo más que pudieron cuando se dieron cuenta que, efectivamente, aquel ruido que escucharon pertenecía al cinturón que Sasuke había abierto, seguido del sonido inconfundible de la bragueta…

Entonces mirándose unos segundos, adivinaron lo que el otro quería hacer…

— ¡Lo sentimos!— gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos abrieron las puertas del closet, postrándose en el suelo, rogando internamente por sus vidas.

Por un minuto el silencio reino en aquellas cuatro paredes. Sasuke y Hinata les miraron petrificados, sin cambiar su postura. Al cabo del minuto un grito ensordecedor salió de la garganta de la chica de cabello negro, rompiendo el silencio. Comprendiendo al fin lo que pasaba, la chica empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke que, por la sorpresa, no esperaba tal fuerza, cediéndole el paso.

El rostro de la muchacha estaba completamente rojo y brillante, se colocó como pudo la blusa saliendo a toda prisa de aquel cuarto sin escuchar el llamado que Sasuke le hacía. El golpe en la puerta les indicó que había salido despavoridamente. No era para menos.

Sakura y Naruto seguían postrados en el piso sin atreverse a mirar al dueño de la habitación, sólo podían ver sus los pies.

—Ustedes…—masculló Sasuke.

Ambos chicos temblaron ligeramente, levantado poco a poco su rostro.

Sasuke emanaba un aura negra demasiado aterradora, y al verlo hacia arriba se veía como un gigante que podía aplastarlos con su pie en un segundo y el brillo en los ojos indicaba que, en cualquier momento lo haría.

—F-fue culpa de Naruto— gritó Sakura levantándose y echándose a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, y no se detuvo hasta que se sintió a salvo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— al pobre sujeto no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba solo.

—Sasuke, yo… no vi nada— trató de explicar nervioso, al verse solo, pero sin levantarse— Es decir… no es como si hubiera visto los pechos de Hinata…— el aura alrededor de Sasuke se volvió mas densa todavía la escuchar aquello. Dándose cuenta, Naruto tartamudeó aún mas— es d-decir… ya los había visto así que no es algo nuevo… q-quiero decir… yo ya sabía que los tiene grandes… —pero a pesar de saber que estaba empeorando las cosas, no pudo dejar de hablar. — … lo que intento decir es que… no es como si hubiera disfrutado al verlos…—Pero conforme más hablaba, más grande veía a su amigo. — ¿Sasuke…?—tembló al escuchar un sonido salir de la boca del azabache… entendió que si vida había terminado.

Un ruido sordo interrumpió la paz que reinaba en el edificio…

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, todos se preguntaban qué diablos le había pasado a Naruto que traía el ojo morado. El reía, se rascaba la nuca y evadía la pregunta.

—Naruto, lo siento tanto— dijo Sakura cuando lo vio aparecer— mira como te dejó el ojo.

—Considerando lo que paso, creo que me fue bien. Realmente creí que me iba a matar. — respondió el rubio dejándose mimar por su novia.

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon las voces acercarse. A esa hora se suponía que todos estarían en el patio, disfrutando del receso. Pero de improvisto Sasuke y Hinata aparecían allí, frente a ellos. Los cuatro se miraron por unos segundos.

Hinata se volvió a pintar de rojo de pies a cabeza.

—Hinata, yo— empezó Naruto tratándose de disculparse…

—Yo— murmuró Hinata, con la cabeza agachada— Yo… ¡N-nunca volveré a tu departamento!— gritó zafándose del agarre que Sasuke ejercía sobre su brazo y echándose a correr.

Sasuke observó como su novia se alejaba. El aura negra volvió a él mientras regresaba a ver a los intrusos. Toda la tarde y mañana la había pasado tratando de consolarla y convencerla que no había sido tan grave, que en realidad ellos le habían dicho que no habían visto nada y estaba a punto de ceder, cuando entraron, para su mala suerte, al salón donde estaban sus amigos.

—Sakura…—chilló Naruto, pero al regresar la vista, su novia había desaparecido. Regresó su mirada al escuchar las pisadas de Sasuke acercarse… —Sasuke…— susurró, suplicante. Pero el azabache no estaba precisamente de humor. Su linda novia seguramente dejaría que la tocara por mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que superara la vergüenza.

Se acercó al rubio, y esté comprendió que no tenía escapatoria. Así que cerró los ojos y esperó.

Un sonido seco, seguido de un ¡Ugh! Le indicaron a Sakura que a su novio no le había ido precisamente bien. Sintió pena y remordimientos, después de todo la culpa, era realmente suya y no de él…

Las pisadas de Sasuke le indicaron que se estaba alejando, entró al salón donde su novio, se agarraba el estomago.

—Sakura— masculló el chico al verla…

—Lo siento tanto…— le dijo la del cabello rosa cuando se acercaba— de veras lo siento, me entró pánico… ¡perdón!

—Está bien. — La consoló el rubio— yo siempre cargare la parte de culpa que te toque.

—Naruto— Susurró Sakura, enternecida— de verdad lo siento… esta noche— dijo apenada— esta noche yo… te compensare ¿si?

Naruto abrió los ojos, pero enseguida los cerró por el dolor que sentía en el estomago.

—Jeje, bueno, si— le dijo— si, pero… que no sea esta noche… ya sabes— le dijo señalando su ojo y después su estomago— no tengo las condiciones…

Sakura se echo a reír, le beso superficialmente y se recargó en su hombro.

—Sakura— dijo el rubio.

—Dime…

—Nunca volveremos a entrar al cuarto de Sasuke.

—Nunca— se apresuró a responder la muchacha— créeme que no me quedaron ganas de volver a hacerlo…

—Sakura—volvió a repetir el rubio…— Tú… viste a Sasuke así... ¿No?

Sakura se separó de pronto, mirando su novio con extrañeza.

—Y tú… viste a Hinata ¿así…?

Ambos guardaron silencio.

— ¡No!— respondieron al unísono, mientras desviaban la mirada y se rascaban la nuca, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Después de todo, algo bueno, tenían que sacar de lo malo…

.

.

Fin…

.

Bueno, este pequeño one-short estaba en mi PC desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero por alguna razón lo había dejado al olvido, hasta hace unos días que, borrando cosas inútiles, lo encontré. Así que decidí arreglarlo y subirlo. No es la obra maestra pero espero lo hayan disfrutado.

La idea surgió desde luego pensando en una Hinata descubierta con Sasuke en plena acción, pero de algún modo Naruto y Sakura terminaron siendo protagonistas, pero aun así disfrute escribiéndolo.

Insisto ¿por qué hago que nuestro rubio favorito le toque la peor parte? Jaja no lo sé, pero me gusta verlo en aprietos, esta vez Hinata no tuve mucha acción, espero que la próxima vez participe más.

Sigo sin superar el ponerla con Sasuke como pareja jaja, bueno, soy partidaria del SasuHina, así que no es de extrañar. Pero el NaruSaku empieza a gustarme, quizás demasiado, quizás la próxima ocasión les escriba algo exclusivo de ellos.

Si te gusto, dímelo, y si no pues también. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus opiniones.

Es todo. Hasta la próxima. Nos leeremos.

Atte: Hinatsu-chan


End file.
